happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Dead
Brain Dead is an episode of Happy Tree Friends (fan made). In the episode, Lumpy tries to become smarter. Plot Lumpy enters in a quiz show to win the million dollar prize, competing against Mime and Nutty. The host, Britton, asks the contestants a question to answer, while a dark figure appears on a large screen. Lumpy tries to guess what it is, but he was too dumb to do so. Mime knew the answer, but he couldn't talk. Nutty pressed the buzzer and answered, and a lollipop appeared on the screen, showing that it was correct! Nutty immediately jumped in the pile of money and decided to go spend it on candy. Meanwhile, Lumpy walks outside crying because he couldn't figure out such a simple answer. While walking home, he sees Sniffles having a yard sale, selling many of his strange inventions. Lumpy walks up to him, asking for a growth machine. Sniffles hands him a gun-like device and Lumpy walks away with it without paying, much to Sniffles' annoyance. Later at home, Lumpy tries to use the device but doesn't know how to activate it. He hits it several times, until it zaps his head. Lumpy wakes up moments later, and discovers that his brain is now the size of a small dog. He immediately cheers, then finds a newspaper outside his door. He discovers that there is a science convention downtown and decides to go there. Unfortunately, oblivious to him, the device only made his brain big which means he is still stupid. Lumpy drives off to the science convention not having a care in the world and doesn't look for directions, thinking he already knows it because he is "smart". He drives past a red light, making Petunia's and Cuddles' cars crash into each other . He sees a detour sign but ignores it, driving into Howdy's backyard and ruining his barbecue. Lumpy sees he is out of gas, but then sees BBQ gas and inserts it into the trunk of his car. The resulting explosion sends Lumpy's car into the air, while a severely burned Howdy twitches on the ground. Lumpy finds a porterhouse steak from Howdy's barbecue and eats it, but throws it away because it was still raw. The steak lands near Fungus, much to his joy. But just when he prepares to eat it, he is crushed by Lumpy's car. Lumpy looks around and sees that he is now in front of the science convention. Inside the building, Lumpy sees a chalkboard with complicated questions written on it. He tests out his knowledge by answering the qustions. He immediately has trouble thinking of the answers because he is still dumb, but he wouldn't give up. As he thinks harder, his brain grows more and more. Sniffles is then seen walking inside, but is shocked to see that Lumpy's brain has grown to the size of a house. Lumpy's scalp bursts and his brain transforms into a mutant monster. Sniffles runs away. He gets on the stage area and tries to warn the audience to leave, but the brain monster arrives and starts devouring the crowd. Lumpy wakes up with a gaping hole in his head and sees his monstrous brain wreaking havoc. He tries to think of a solution by knocking his forehead, then looks at Sniffles. Lumpy grabs a toilet plunger and rips off Sniffles' brain, killing him. Lumpy then puts Sniffles' brain into his head, turning him into a genius. He grabs several potions and mixes them. He then uses the resulting liquid and splashes it on the brain monster. Within moments, the brain monster blows up and leaves slime all over the place. The janitor, Handy, walks in and discovers the destroyed building covered in slime and body parts, making him scowl in anger of having to clean up the mess. Weeks later, Lumpy is seen at the quiz show again with Mime and Nutty. A complicated math question is given out. Lumpy tries to think of the answer, but focuses so hard that his head explodes. Moral "A big brain is good for dumb purposes!" Deaths #Cuddles and Petunia crash into each other. #Howdy is burned to death (debatable, because he twitched) #Fungus is crushed by Lumpy's car. #Flaky, Robo Star, and numerous generic tree friends are eaten by the brain monster. #Torn may have died as well, but it is debatable. He was seen in the crowd sitting next to Flaky and Robo Star, but was not seen getting killed by the brain monster. It is possible that he escaped. #Sniffles' brain is ripped out. #The brain monster blows up. #Lumpy's head explodes. Trivia *Britton and Trippy were seen at Sniffles' yard sale. *This is the first and, so far, only episode that Trippy survives. *When Lumpy goes to Sniffles' yard sale and when he buys the growth ray, music from Wingin' It can be heard in the background. Also, when Lumpy is first shown inside the science convention, music from Chew Said a Mouthful can be heard in the background. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes